Nuestro universo
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Willbur/Lewis. Eran padre e hijo. Cualquier cosa que decidiesen o que hiciesen podría cambiar el curso de todo su destino, ya lo habían comprobado de primera mano; pero y si no fuera necesariamente estricto? y si pudieran librarse de esas cadenas? /Yaoi/Incest
1. El mal día de Willbur

**Cap. 1**

**No era un buen día.**

**Como sabe uno cuando comienza un mal día?**

**Cuando no desea levantarse.**

**Y no, no quería levantarse. A decir verdad, no tenía deseos de hacer absolutamente nada. Durante una semana, simplemente, se dedicaba a quedarse acostado en su habitación, mirando hacia el cielo o hacia el piso (dependiendo de su posición), comía en esta misma y ni siquiera se molestaba en gritarle a sus primos que guardasen silencio; técnicamente, había perdido su chispa.**

**Lo cual, todos creían prácticamente una misión imposible.**

**Durante los primeros tres días, pensaba que estaba enfermo. Tal vez, algo le habia caido mal o la actividad tan "agresiva" que había tenido recientemente, le habian hecho algun daño; quien sabe!Incluso el haber desaparecido temporalmente de la existencia, durante casi dos horas, pudo haberle hecho enfermar o haber descompuesto alguna parte de su cuerpo. Porque aquella presión interna no era normal. No era normal el hecho de sentirse mareado y desubicado, no era normal cada dia, abrir los ojos y sentir que algo trataba de brotarle del pecho, haciendo fuerza sobre todo al ver su habitación vacía de toda presencia humana, excepto la de él mismo.**

**Se pasó una mano por los ojos, presionando estos levemente con la punta de los dedos, antes de enredar los ultimos entre su cabello, observando aburrido el techo y sabiendo que aquel, sería un nuevo día en el que no querría levantarse; gruñó molestó, antes de tomar las cobijas violentamente y taparse hasta la cabeza, dejando escapar un quejido ahogado, a modo de grito desesperado.**

**-Will?- la voz de su madre se dejó escuchar cuando esta se asomó por el borde de la puerta de la habitación del chico, con una expresión sumamente preocupada; nunca, en sus 13 años de vida, el chico se había mostrado tan apático ni tan desinteresado. Era preocupante, ya casi no comía, no salía a con sus amigos y ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de ponerse a discutir con la familia- cariño… porque no sales? Hace un dia realmente bonito…**

**-Hmmm- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de debajo de las cobijas; la mujer suspiró, hacia un rato que había dejado de arrastrarlo literalmente fuera de la habitación. Ni siquiera castigarlo servía, pues al parecer no le importaba y cumplía los castigos sin apenas una queja del asunto; estaba preocupada y ya no sabía que hacer.**

**Franny**** cerró la puerta de la habitación, sin mas, antes de recargarse en esta y cerrar los ojos, tratando de pensar; su hijo, estaba demasiado ido de si mismo y todo había comenzado desde el último viaje que había hecho para ver a su "padre". Habrían discutido antes de separarse? Algo malo había ocurrido, que Wilbur simplemente, estaba como muerto, sin moverse de su esfera?**

**La mujer comenzó a dirigirse al laboratorio de su esposo, esquivando ya sin ver, algunos artefactos que salían volando, producto de las peleas ya habituales entre Tallulah y Laszlo; se paso un dedo por los labios, meditando en todo aquello, antes de detenerse y recargarse en el dintel de la entrada de aquella habitación, sin levantar la vista.**

**Al fin levantó la mirada y clavo sus ojos en la espalda de su esposo, que no se había enterado de su llegada y simplemente, continuaba en sus trabajos propios, sin mas; tuvo que toser al menos, cuatro veces, antes de que el aludido levantase la cabeza apenas, señal de que la estaba escuchando.**

**-Algo pasa con Wilbur- dijo llanamente la mujer**

**-Ya probaste sacarlo de la cama?- dijo el mas grande, sin voltear, mientras buscaba una esquiva conexión que impedia que su aparato funcionase**

**-Unas 30 veces- respondió de regreso su esposa- lo saque de la cama, lo lleve a parques, lo deje jugar con los autos…**

**-Hiciste que!?- el rubio ahora si se volteó a observarla con incredulidad, mientras esta se encogía de hombros**

**-Que tiene? Ya sabe conducir…**

**El hombre suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello, antes de girarse para continuar con lo suyo**

**-Y bien?**

**-Nada… no hay manera de sacarlo de su enclaustramiento- dijo derrotada mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Cornelius…**

**-Tal vez solo sea la adolescencia- dijo al fin el de lentes, enderezandose y mirando a la mujer con una leve sonrisa- sabes que es una etapa muy dura, solo hay que tenerle paciencia…**

**-La mia no fue tan… extrema- dijo la de cabello negro un poco desesperada mientras el hombre asentía; no era cierto, la adolescencia de Franny habia sido mucho mas de lo que podía expresar una palabra tan pequeña como "extrema". Al final, su esposa puso una expresión decidida, que hizo que al mayor le corriera un vientecillo frio por la espalda- habla con él**

**-Que yo que?- repitió algo balbuceante mirando con algo de temor a su mujer; esta sonrió de lado, mirandole con mas fijeza**

**-Habla con Wilbur. Casi no tienes tiempo de estar con él y es bueno que sepa que su padre va a estar para ayudarlo… ya les hace falta un poco de tiempo de calidad- dijo bajando el rostro, para enmarcar mas su mirada de "y pobre de ti si no vas"**

**La mujer se dio la media vuelta, mientras el mayor se rascaba la nuca, mientras con la otra mano mecia una llave de tuercas; aun y a pesar de la "travesura" de su hijo, donde aparentemente, lehabia conocido mejor que nunca, simplemente, no habia variado mucho entre ellos, como si aquellos eventos donde su otro yo les habia caido de sorpresa, simplemente, fueran algo totalmente desconectado de él mismo. Y era verdad, Wilbur, por algun motivo, habia cambiado, pero en lugar de mejorar como habian creido de inicio, habia empeorado. No lo reconocía, y no por mal comportamiento, si no por la total ausencia de este. Ese no era su hijo.**

**Cuando al fin llegó a la habitación de este, el chico ya se encontraba sentado, arriba de su escritorio y con un par de circulos de plata en las orejas; al menos, la musica a todo volumen era algo que no habia abandonado**

**-Wil…- comenzó su padre, acercandose; el chico de cabello negro, con los ojos cerrados, no se dio por enterado- Wil!- exclamó su padre un poco mas fuerte, acercandose mas a su hijo, que continuo sin saber del mundo- WILBUR!- dijo al fin, quitandole una de aquellas platinas del oido, antes de mirarlo con miedo… desde cuando había cambiado su repertorio de musica rock pesada por musica nostalgica?**

**El aludido no se movió inmediatamente, tan solo, abrió los ojos apatico y levantó la mirada mientras se retiraba el aparato del otro oido, y recargaba los brazos en las rodillas, que estaban dobladas sobre el mueble y a la altura de su pecho**

**-Hola- saludó en un tono monotono, que terminó por alertar al adulto; demonios, Franny tenía mucha razón al asustarse por la actitud del chico… de que se había perdido, acaso se había metido en alcohol? O drogas!?; cada nuevo pensamiento era acompañado por un escalofrio de miedo, no quería perder a su hijo de esa manera! El chico fruncio un poco el cejo, observando los cambios en el rostro de su padre que indicaban que de nuevo, estaba pensando cosas que no eran y sobreactuaba de acuerdo a estas; suspiró, dandose cuenta de que no podría evitar ello y extendió una mano para quitar de la de su padre, el otro audifono plateado- que?- preguntó un poco molesto por aquella situación**

**Su padre al fin reaccionó, parpadeando repetidas veces, antes de fijarse en su hijo, y trató de recomponer la compostura.**

**-Que te sucede Wil?- dijo su padre, tratando de poner una expresión serena, pero firme; el chico levantó una ceja, sabiendo que aquel hombre no podía mantenerse ni molesto ni serio el tiempo suficiente- tu madre ya esta asustada y la verdad, también a mi me estas preocupando… y no te atrevas a decir "Nada!"- soltó cuando se dio cuenta que el muchacho al fin, por primera vez endias, iba a replicar**

**Este pareció pensar unos segundos, al verse detenido por el adulto y al fin, se encogió de hombros.**

**-Es que todo es tan extraño- dijo y entonces, el adulto pareció entender un poco; no pudo evitar enternecerse, al parecer, su hijo había encontrado un amigo… en su propia veersión de joven-pense que algo cambiaría pero no…**

**-Bueno… es que no todo puede cambiar drásticamente- dijo su padre mientras se sentaba a un lado y le palmeaba suavemente la espalda- verás, una de las teorías en las que se trabaja con las maquinas del tiempo, es que cuando uno viaja al pasado, cualquier pequeño cambio que se produzca, podría causar el caos…**

**-Si, como la invasión de Doris- dijo lacónicamente el chico de cabello negro, provocando una leve risa en su padre**

**-Si, algo como eso… la segunda teoría, que no esta probada totalmente, es que por cada cambio que se hace en el pasado, se "crea" o "nace" una linea alterna a nuestro tiempo, siendo esta lineacompletamente diferente de la original y a veces, con resultados de lo mas curiosos…**

**-O sea… que lo que hice por ayudar, tal vez no hubiera repercutido en este futuro?- preguntó lentamente el de ojos negros, mirando confundido a su padre**

**-Podría ser, nadie lo sabe- dijo el rubio encogiendose de hombros- el caso es… que hiciste un buen amigo, alguna vez hace muchos años y no esta mal… pero no todo puede permanecer como se hizo en aquel entonces, no?**

**-Supongo que no- dijo el de cabellos negros, dejando satisfecho a su padre, que pensó que ya habia cumplido con su labor de progenitor; si mal no entendia, su padre le acababa de decir, que no podía esperar que siguieran siendo amigos, tomando en cuenta que el adulto, ya era muchisimo mayor que él… pero…**

**Parpadeó un segundo. Su padre no se había enterado, pero le había dado una nueva posibilidad y esperanza; se enderezó un poco y miró la espalda del hombre, que ya se alejaba y fue cuando soltó la unica pregunta, que sabía, podría derrumbarlo de nuevo o darle tal vez, una nueva luz**

**-Papa… recuerdas algo de… nuestra aventura cuando eras niño?- preguntó rapidamente, tratando de no mostrar demasiado interés, pero fracasando; afortunadamente, su padre era el rey de la distracción, porque respondió aparentemente, pensando ya en aquel aparato que aguardaba por una reparación en su laboratorio**

**-No, en absoluto- dijo simplemente el adulto, antes de irse**

**Wilbur entonces, sonrió. Ya sabía que sucedería y sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Sabia que le faltaba.**

**Por su lado, Cornelius… solo habia tratado de despistar, pero habia estado muy atento, a los sintomas que se temía, estaba comenzando a reconocer; solo esperaba haberse equivocado. O al menos, que Franny no hiciera demasiado escandalo.**

**…**

**TBC**


	2. El mal día de Lewis

**Cap. 2**

**No era un buen día.**

**En realidad, ninguno de los días anteriores habia sido un buen día**

**Como reconocía los sintomas de que no era un buen día?**

**Bueno, podía comenzar con el hecho de que, en lugar de mejorar en lo referente a invenciones, y trabajos, no había mejorado por ningun motivo, todo lo contrario: ahora lo hacia peor; no podía concentrarse siquiera un poco en lo que tenía delante, las ideas, planos y todo, se revolvía, desaparecía o lo olvidaba, tan rapido como lo habia ideado. Entre las noches, se enderezaba de repente, mirando a todas partes, sin saber que buscaba y sabiendo, que no lo encontraría, lo viese por donde lo viese.**

**Era asfixiante y desesperante, saber que te falta algo pero no saber que es ese algo.**

**Se levantaba de la cama, pero la emoción que había pensado, lo acompañaría de ahí en delante, solo habia sido la mera ilusión de un segundo, antes de darse cuenta de que ya no sentía una motivación para abrir los ojos o moverse; estaba feliz, muy feliz, ahora tenía una familia… pero no estaba completo. El hueco que había pensado, se había cerrado al ver a su madre de nuevo, ahora parecía haber doblado su tamaño y solo en cuestion de días, tragandose cualquier cosa que pudiera parecer animosa para él.**

**Quieralo**** o no, se pasaba mucho tiempo encerrado en el garaje; haciendo absolutamente nada, solamente, sentado, mirando al vacio, tratando de recuperar todas sus ideas y preguntandose, porque le había afectado tanto su partida, porque le hacia tanta falta.**

**Todo había comenzado, desde la ultima vez que vió la figura de aquel chico, desaparecer por segunda vez en el aire.**

**Por su lado, Bud y Lucille… bueno, sus ahora padres, primero, se habían angustiado, pensando que tal vez el cambio de ambiente habia sido enormemente brusco; pero luego… estaban actuando extraño.**

**Como si tuviesen alguna extraña resignación y alegría.**

**Bud****, trataba de sacarlo a pasear a hacer cosas divertidas y honestamente, cuando estaban juntos, lograba distraerlo de su propio mundo, pero apenas volvía a estar solo, la sensación de asfixia y abandono, se acrecentaba y la presión en su pecho, parecía hacer nuevas fuerzas para recordarle, que continuaba ahí; Lucille… ella simplemente, actuaba mas raro que de costumbre: se acercaba suavemente a su lado y le decía que no importaba que decidiera o eligiera en la vida, ellos siempre iban a amarlo como a su hijo y solo deseaban que fuera el chico mas feliz del mundo.**

**Aquello lo llenaba de un sentimiento calido, pero no terminaba de entender sus palabras; acaso ellos sabían algo que él todavía no?**

**Ese día, era el peor de todos. El sentimiento habia aumentado mas que nunca y para distraerse, se habia dirigido a la pequeña loma del jardín, donde uno de sus recuerdos mas divertidos le llegaba: ese recuerdo, donde juguetonamente, Lewis le había recordado a Wilbur que era su padre y tenía que obedecerle; ahora sonreía, recordando con especial cariño, la expresión de Wil al escuchar sus palabras y luego, como simplemente lo miraba.**

**Esa expresión que le dedicaba, no era solamente la de un chico hacia su padre, sino una de cariño y amistad que no había tenido en nadie mas; era la primera vez que había sentido que le importaba tanto a alguien, (aparte de la familia del mismo Wilbur) y no sabía como le pagaría alguna vez, lo que había significado que le cambiase la vida. Literalmente se la había cambiado y no estaba seguro de exactamente como, pero tal parecía que tenía que ver con el hecho de que, ya no se sentía solo.**

**Algo lo molestaba en cierta forma y era que, a pesar de saber que Franny sería su futura esposa… no le encontraba un sentimiento mas alla del de una hermanita; era divertidisima, siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa y se llevaban de lo mejor, pero… pero simplemente, ese sentimiento que sabía, debería de tener hacia la niña, no nacía como se suponía. No era lo mismo y tenía mucho miedo, porque sabía que si no estaba con Franny, no nacería Wilbur y si Wilbur no nacia, jamás se lo perdonaría…**

**Igual que aquella vez, en que el chico desapareció frente a sus ojos. Nunca se perdonaría eso.**

**Se recargó en el césped, con las manos en la nuca y suspiró. Tenía que pensar, en como mejorar y regresar a ser el inventor que habia asombrado a sus padres y con lo que convertiría aquel sitio, en ese lugar de sueños que había visto; y mientras mas pensaba, mas se daba cuenta de lo ironico que sería, algún dia, durante su adultez, ver al que se convirtió en su mejor amigo, nacer, caminar… y hacer tantas cosas. Probablemente se sentiría orgulloso, pero al mismo tiempo, lamentaría no poder disfrutarle como le gustaría, en travesuras, aventuras y juegos.**

**Al menos no tenía dudas, de que sería un gran padre.**

**Levantó una mano, y movió el dedo por todo el cielo, siguiento una linea imaginaria de cuando Wilbur fuese a visitarle la ultima vez, en busca de su ayuda; el chico de cabello negro, había jurado que lo buscaria de nuevo, si metía mas la pata, pero a pesar de sus errores y dificultades no aparecía… porque? Muchos los habia cometido a proposito, preguntandose cuando aparecería aquel chico en su nave, para reclamarle el haber fallado, pero no, no aparecía en absoluto; frunció el ceño algo molesto, realmente, había confiado en que el chico Robinson cumpliría su palabra.**

**Se levantó pesadamente, negando con la cabeza. Debía seguir adelante, le gustase o no, debía tratar de olvidar y hacerse la idea de que Wilbur no sería parte de su vida; al menos, no hasta que el fuese demasiado viejo como para disfrutarlo.**

**Un destello. Lewis se quedó congelado en su sitio, luchando contra el tamborileo de su corazón, que de repente, parecía haber tomado fuerzas nuevas; por un lado, simplemente iba a continuar caminando sin voltear por el otro, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, girarse y tal vez encontrarse, con que cierto chico de ojos negros regresaba para regañarle por sus nuevas fallas. Al final, se giró, con una sonrisa en el rostro, que rapidamente se esfumó.**

**Nada.**

**Probablemente, el reflejo del sol en el vidrio de un coche, habia ocasionado el destello y el como idiota, pensando en que podría ser alguien mas, habia expuesto la emoción que tenñia en su interior; una decepción enorme lo inundo y sin saber porque, cerró los ojos y se giró para regresar a casa, hundirse en la cama y tratar de dormir para olvidar.**

**Pero algo suave se habia interpuesto en su camino y unos brazos lo estrechaban con fuerza, contra un pecho del que podía detectar, un golpe ritmico, que le daba fe de que habia un corazón, tan acelerado como el propio; sin mas, imitó al otro chico y se abrazo con fuerza a este, antes de exclamar con una voz tal vez, demasiado entusiasta**

**-Wilbur!**

**-Hola Lew!- saludó el de cabellos negros, separandose al fin del chico de gafas, sonriendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, haciendo pose; en un inicio, no habia podido retenerse de hacer todo el camino corriendo hasta ver al rubio, dirigiendose a su casa y tal vez, le habia abrazado con un exceso de entusiasmo avergonzante. Pero rapidamente se habia repuesto.**

**Y no podían creerlo ambos.**

**Tan solo verse, sentirse y percibir el aroma del otro, habia borrado la presión interna de sus cuerpos, como si hubiesen estado programados a ello.**

**-Y… sucede algo? Hay algun problema que tenga que arreglar o he metido la pata de nuevo?- preguntó Lewis ajustandose los lentes, tratando de aparentar que no estaba tan feliz como se sentía**

**Wilbur, que de un inicio sonreia nerviosamente, esfumó su sonrisa algo boba del rostro y se rasco la nuca; diablos, no habia pensado en que le diría cuando lo volviese a ver! Pero rapidamente, se sacó algo de la manga, que esperaba, le salvara de algun lio consigo mismo…**

**-En realidad no… es que, verás, tengo una tarea… y me temo, que yo no he sacado tu inteligencia ni nada de eso- se encogió de hombros, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo- obviamente no me hace falta, pero los profesores creen que si es necesario que me aplique un poco mas y…- giró los ojos un poco mientras el rubio reía tapandose la boca**

**-Tu padre no recordará el hecho de que me has venido a pedir ayuda?- dijo levantando una ceja, mientras el de cabellos negros se encogia de hombros**

**-Lo dudo, no recuerda ni siquiera lo que ha sucedido con Doris…**

**-Oh…- la expresión de Lewis ahora era de infinita tristeza; no quería ni pensar en que algun dia, tal vez no recordaría a Wilbur ni todo lo que habían vivido juntos. No quería desaparecer aquello y pudo sentir como el suelo se hundia bajo sus pies**

**-No me referia a eso!- exclamó rapidamente el de ojos negros, dandose cuenta que el chico enfrente suyo, estaba sufriendo realmente sus palabras; y el hecho de saberse responsable, ahora le resultaba intolerable- mira, las cuestiones espacio-tiempo son complicadas… igual en unos dias recuerde algo, no crees?**

**-Si… probablemente tengas razon- dijo con voz queda el rubio, mientras el otro chico se pateaba mil veces por dentro… bien hecho Wilbur! Suspiró un momento, antes de ponerse al lado del chiquillo de ojos azules y pasarle un brazo por los hombros**

**-Y bien?. Preguntó tratando de darle seguridad- me ayudarías?**

**El de gafas levantó la vista y se quedó observando al otro chico; Wilbur estaba ahí, a su lado. No tenia por que preocuparse desde antes con lo que pasara con el futuro; su otro yo, bien se lo habiadicho, todo era variable, todo podía cambiarse… tal vez, algun dia se diera cuenta que nunca olvidaría a ese chico a su lado. Asintió con los animos renovados**

**-Y bien?... con que me necesitas?**

**…**

**TBC**


	3. Amistad?

**Cap. 3**

**La habitación de Lewis estaba llena de luz, mas que como se vería en unos años, tapada de trastos y demás invenciones del "Cornelius" mas grande; en cambio, ahí en el pasado, aunque ya tenía alguna que otra novedad, todavía podía verse casi por completo el enorme cielo y no habia un solo sitio a oscuras. Definitivamente, le gustaba como lucía en aquel momento y lamentaba en cierta forma, lo mucho que iba a cambiar; suspiró un poco, tratando de sentir el aroma de aquel sitio y para su gran satisfacción, no olía en absoluto a su padre… simplemente, podía percibir a Lewis y nada mas.**

**Eso le ayudaba en gran manera, a que su cerebro tratara de imaginar que aquel niño rubio, que en esos momentos trataba de ordenar un poco su habitación, no era en verdad su progenitor, muchos años en el futuro; sonrió un poco, sin darse cuenta, mientras se dedicaba a observarle, cada movimiento y cada vez que se rascaba la nuca.**

**-Wilbur?- se escuchó y fue cuando el aludido se dio cuenta, que estaba simplemente ahí, sonriendole al aire y mirando fijamente al chico de ojos azules, que ahora estaba parado enfrente suyo con una expresión preocupada- te sientes bien? Casi no parpadeas!**

**-Eh?- el chico se dio cuenta muy tarde, de que seguramente estaba viendose como un imbecil y simplemente, se encogió de hombros- es que jeje, estaba recordando una broma especialmente asquerosa que provocaron Tallulah y Laszlo… ya sabes, estan locos esos dos…**

**-En tu casa, quien no?- preguntó mas tranquilo el de lentes, antes de dirigirse de nuevo a su escritorio para sentarse en la silla de este; le hubiese gustado pensar, que aquella expresión habia sido provocada por el mismo, pero sabia que ello era solo una tontería, jamás pasaría y por el bien de la continuidad en la vida del chico, mejor asi**

**Por su lado, Wilbur se fue derecho a la cama del chico y sin mas, se dejó caer de panza, mientras extendia una mano y tomaba una de las historietas del rubio y fruncia el ceño**

**-Que es esta antigüedad?- preguntó levantando una ceja**

**-Tal vez para ti lo sea, pero en este momento, recién acaba de ser publicada- dijo Lewis rodando los ojos divertido; y es que en verdad, fuera de las bromas de Franny, Wilbur era la unica persona que habia conocido, capaz de divertirle con un simple gesto o palabra- la quieres?**

**El de cabellos negros parpadeo unas cuantas veces, antes de ver aquella cosa y luego, ver al chico rubio**

**-Estas de broma?... es en serio?- dijo algo extrañado. No tenía nada en contra de las antigüedades, pero aunque no conocía aquella historieta, sabia que muchas valían millones en el futuro y tenía la impresión, de que aquella sería una de ellas**

**-Si, es en serio- dijo el rubio encogiendose de hombros- puedo comprar otra mañana…**

**-Pero… esto podría valer mucho en un futuro…**

**-No me interesa eso… simplemente, es divertida- dijo el de lentes levantandose y dirigiendose a su cama; sin ceremonias, se dejo caer sentado en esta al lado de Wilbur, que sintió como su estomago rebotaba y no precisamente por el efecto de lo que acababa de hacer el rubio- mirala tu mismo- dijo abriendo la historieta, para que el otro chico la leyese**

**-Las aventuras de Tormenta de Rayos- dijo el chico del futuro, lentamente, antes de tratar de fingir que empezaba a leer… para después, leer aquello en verdad… rayos! De verdad era interesante! Porque las historietas de su tiempo eran de todo menos tan originales como aquella que sostenía en sus manos?**

**Lewis había usado aquello como la excusa perfecta para acercarse al otro; todavía no estaba seguro de que era aquella sensación que inundaba su cuerpo, cuando estaba cerca del otro ni porque el aroma de este, le tranquilizaba tanto o porque comenzaba a desear, que nunca se fuera…**

**Cuando al fin se dio cuenta, cayo en que se habia quedado mirando al de cabellos negros en vez de la historieta y probablemente, su expresión no fuera de lo mas sutil; se ruborizó levemente y se puso a observar el azul del cielo a traves de las enormes ventanas de la cupula, mientras su sonrojo no habia pasado desapercibido por el otro chico. Este, estaba un poco mas consciente de lo que probablemente sentía, pero aun asi, estaba dispuesto a descartar todas las posibles opciones, antes de tomar aquella, que definitivamente, era la mas peligrosa; al menos, podía darle 5 nombres posibles a esa sensación de vacio cuando no estaba cerca de Lewis.**

**A su lado, era simplemente, como estar seguro de que nada malo podía ocurrir; lejos de él, pensando en que no volvería a verlo como su amigo, era como si le arrancasen las entrañas y cualquier cosa motivante en su vida, fuera menos que nada, ni siquiera lo suficiente para seguir viviendo con las energias de antes. Eso ya podía deducirlo, tan solo estan ahí en esos momentos, dandosecuenta de que la cercanía del otro chico, lo ponía nervioso y al mismo tiempo, lo llenaba de unas energías que había perdido dias atrás.**

**No se había dado cuenta cuando, pero simplemente, ese niño lo tenía fascinado y se daba cuenta, que estaba perdido.**

**Era amistad? Bueno, si, habia algo de eso. No tenía un solo amigo en su tiempo, con el que se sintiera tan libre de ser el mismo, ni con el que sintiese, que podía compartirlo todo sin temor alguno; y no, ni siquiera le pasaba que tal vez lo recordase en el futuro, porque en su mente, no habia cabida para ello, no era posible. Simplemente, Lewis era su mejor amigo y Cornelius, solamente su padre. Uno que casi siempre estaba demasiado ocupado trabajando.**

**Habia****… simple compañerismo? Simple definitivamente no. Dos aventuras después y se daba cuenta que con el unico que encajaba perfectamente, era con Lewis. Con el a su lado, no se sentía diferente o que tenía que hacer cosas extraordinarias para ser visto; en su familia, siendo hijo de Cornelius Robinson, gran cientifico y de Franny, entrenadora reconocida de una famosa Orquesta de Ranas, esperaban que el chico no fuera menos que un gran genio. Oh decepción obvia, solo era Wilbur, un chico comun y corriente, que no podía siquiera, acercarse a la extravagancia de sus primos y tios, quienes preferian competir entre sus iguales, que darse cuenta de que él estaba ahí.**

**Pero con Lewis… el niño era un genio, pero encontraba a Wilbur tan fascinante como este a él. Y no lo hacia menos por su escaso conocimiento, lo trataba como si fuera un igual; aquello, habiahecho un impacto muy profundo en el menor de los Robinson.**

**Entonces?... la unica respuesta obvia era una, que no les era permitida normalmente a los de su mismo sexo y menos, por ser quienes eran y por ser relativos.**

**Estaba enamorado.**

**Y no solamente enamorado. Simplemente, ya no podía existir sin Lewis a su lado. A sus escasos 13 años y ya sentía que por el rubio, movería mar y tierra y hasta arriesgaria su existencia y solo por el; y desgraciadamente, tendría que aguantarse de decir nada, porque justamente el hecho, de decirle o entregarle su corazón era prácticamente, firmar su sentencia de muerte.**

**Que patetico. Si Lewis sintiese lo mismo por el, firmaría aquella acta con los ojos cerrados; pero si eso pasara, lastimaría al niño y eso no podía permitirlo. Que duro.**

**Y entonces, se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaba pensando y se palmeo con fuerza el rostro; debía dejar de pensar asi. Y para su mal equilibrio, al hacer ese movimiento, cayo de la cama, haciendo mucho ruido.**

**-Wilbur!- el rubio que se había quedado leyendo junto con el otro chico, primero se sobresalto al verlo golpearse y después, al ver que caía por un lado de la cama- estas bien?- preguntóasomandose por el borde de esta, donde un muy mareado Wilbur Robinson se sobaba la espalda**

**-Si… es solo que… me quede dormido despierto- trató de justificarse a lo que el rubio, comenzó a reir con ganas**

**-Te quedaste dormido despierto?- dijo secandose los ojos- eso puede pasar?**

**-Te sorprenderia la frecuencia con la que ocurre- dijo el chico acomodandose mejor en el suelo, antes de que Lewis negara con la cabeza**

**Wilbur realmente era todo un caso. Pero era un caso del que estaba enamorado. Pero no podía estarlo, no podía arriesgar la vida de aquel chico… tendría que aprender a enamorarse de Franny, le gustase o no.**

**-Y bueno… no se suponía que tendría que estarte ayudando con la tarea?- dijo el de gafas, acomodandose estas con un dedo, antes de apoyar la barbilla en una mano y simplemente, observarlo divertido**

**Ahora fue el aludido el que se ruborizó y murmuró algo inteligible, antes de pararse y sacudirse los pantalones**

**Lewis volvió a reir con ganas, antes de mirarle divertido.**

**-Vamos, no te quejes tanto- dijo antes de enderezarse en la cama, permitiendole al otro chico sentarse de nuevo a su lado**

**-No me quejo!- exclamó algo irritado por la vergüenza el otro chico, pero ni eso fue capaz de quitar la sonrisa del rostro en el rubio- es solo… que no cai con estilo…**

**-Seguro- dijo en voz baja Lewis**

**Al menos, mientras acomodaba el de lentes los papeles y libros sobre la cama, para explicarle la materia mas fácilmente al chico del futuro, pensó, podría estar durante mucho tiempo, cerca de aquel chico sin que resultase extraño; mientras tuviera la oportunidad, disfrutaría cada minuto porque probablemente, sería la ultima vez que tendría aquella felicidad, de saber que tenía a launica persona que quería con tanta intensidad, a un lado.**

**Y en lo referente a Wilbur… pensaba exactamente lo mismo.**

**…**

**TBC**


	4. Siempre amigos

**Cap. 4**

**Todo estaba oscuro y caliente; de inicio, casi podía jurar que se encontraba en su habitación y le extraño que su madre no hubiese ido ya, a tratar de convencerlo de que saliera al exterior, o algo parecido. Se estiró un poco, antes de arrebujarse mas entre las gruesas cobijas, para evitar el frio que amenazaba con colarse debajo de estas cuando se dio cuenta: ese no era su aroma, las cobijas e incluso la almohada, olía muy diferente… era una esencia calida, relajante y que le transmitía seguridad… se sentía tan bien estar ahí!; trató de hundirse en aquella sensación de nuevo, cuando sintió algo agitandose cerca de él. Aún no muy consiente de que no estaba en su propia cama, se enderezó lo suficiente para asomarse a ver que se encontraba a su lado y cuando verifico de que se trataba, el rubor se hizo presente en su rostro.**

**Lewis Robinson dormía muy cerca de el, y lo que ocasionaba que se moviera, eran los leves temblores que le recorrían, debido a que estaba a medio destapar; el corazón del chico de cabello negro golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho, sorprendiendole que el ruido que hacia no bastara para despertar al rubio a su lado. Estaba nervioso y no estaba muy seguro de porque… rayos! Solo sehabian quedado dormidos!... no era como si, hubiesen planeado dormir juntos, simplemente, habia sucedido y ya; asintió mentalmente, mientras sus ojos no dejaban de observar al niño, fijandosecomo la piel de este, era tan blanca, o como caía su cabello sobre la frente del chico, cuando no lo tenia cepillado hacia arriba, o la forma suave y acompasada, como subia y bajaba su pecho al respirar tranquilamente…**

**Un nuevo temblor en el cuerpo del otro chico, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, que por poco no lo hizo golpearse de nuevo; seguía sin entender porque exactamente, aquel chiquillo tenía la habilidad de atontarlo, o de parecer tan bonito, nada mas. Y vaya que era algo raro que el pensara de otro chico que era "bonito".**

**Se estiro un poco para estirar la cobija que lo tapaba y que esta, tambien cubriese hasta los hombros al chiquillo rubio, que murmuró algo dormido y se acercó al otro chico, apoyandose en este; y al hacer eso, Wilbur Robinson pensó por un momento, que se iba a morir ahí mismo, en ese segundo. Su suerte no podía ser taaan buena o si? Lewis, dormido y recargado en él, casiabrazandolo (o al menos, asi le parecía, el otro chico habia apoyado las manos en este y simplemente, ahí se quedo), a su lado… no sabía que habia hecho para recibir aquello, pero tendría que averiguarlo para repetirlo; y por primera vez en muchos días, él cerró los ojos, y abrazó suavemente al otro niño, antes de caer profundamente dormido.**

**Después de unas horas mas, Lewis abría los ojos con pereza, observando su borroso entorno, preguntandose como era posible que se hubiera levantado tan tarde; generalmente, no podía evitar despertar entre la madrugada, para poner en marcha una nueva idea pero por primera vez en su vida, había dormido parejo. Y no le desagradaba en absoluto, incluso se sentía con nuevas energías, lo cual sería bueno, especialmente para ver si esta vez, podría construir algo sin que estallase en pedazos.**

**Pero…**

**Había algo a su lado; podía escuchar un golpeteo suave y ritmico, que lo invitaba a quedarse en la misma posición, tan solo escuchando aquel maravilloso sonido, que lo adormecía y lo rodeaba. Muy a su pesar, tanteó lo que estaba pegado a él y pudo percibir que era suave y calido, tan calido como él mismo y que el aroma que desprendia, era hipnotizanteM de nuevo, las ganas de quedarse inmóvil y dejarse llevar por todo aquello, se hicieron presentes, pero como buen futuro cientifico, primero estaba lo primero y tendría que enderezarse y levantarse de la cama.**

**Se enderezo suavemente y buscó sus gafas en la mesilla de al lado, antes de colocarselas ladeadas sobre el puente de la nariz, y miró a su lado; tranquilo, relajado y sin moverse, Wilbur simplemente, dormía con una expresión de lo mas feliz en el rostro. El rubio sonrió un poco, al darse cuenta de que cuando no estaba su cabello en aquel simpatico pico en la frente, este le caía sobre los ojos haciendo una curva, que no se le veía nada mal; cerró los ojos un segundo, tratando de recordar lo que habia ocurrido el día anterior, mientras se frotaba la frente con los dedos de la mano. El dia anterior, habia tratado de explicarle algo de ciencias a Wilbur, pero este, aun batallaba para entender; no lo culpaba, sabía que era difícil (aunque no para él, no dejaba de lado el hecho de que para el resto, si eran cosas complicadas) así que se empeñó aun mas si cabía. Al final, muy tarde en la madrugada, habia encontrado un metodo para ayudarlo a entender, uno que ambos disfrutaban: los videojuegos.**

**Usando estos como ejemplo, al chico de ojos negros se le habia hecho mucho mas sencillo entender los conceptos que le presentaba y al fin, habían acabado un reporte bastante bueno, para que el Robinson del futuro pasase la materia; pero estaban demasiado cansados. Tanto que sin darse cuenta, simplemente, se habian recostado en la cama y se habian dormido sin mas, uno al lado del otro, como si simplemente, fueran un par de amigos que han quedado de hacer un proyecto juntos para la misma clase; el concepto del espacio tiempo en el cual, Wilbur seria su hijo y Lewis, seconvertiria en un padre demasiado ocupado, habian quedado olvidados y relegados.**

**Y no podía negar que lo habia disfrutado muchisimo. En el orfanato, aunque compartía habitación con Goob, no compartian de igual forma sus gustos o cualquier cosa que les hiciera amigos compatibles; en cambio, con Wilbur era diferente. Aunque no compartían el interes por la ciencia, eso no les detenía, Wilbur se interesaba en Lewis de todas maneras y trataba de entenderle y Lewis, se relajaba lo suficiente con el toro chico, al grado de olvidarse de sus invenciones, y pensar en cosas mas de su edad, como las historietas de la noche anterior; eran amigos, se habianconvertido en los mejores amigos y sin mas, sin buscarlo, se complementaban perfectamente.**

**Casi con ironia, se preguntó el rubio si tendría esa misma compatibilidad con Franny, cuando llegase el momento de tener que concentrarse en enamorarla.**

**Al pensar en ello, se molestó levemente irritado; no podía creer que tuviese que aprender a amar a su amiga. Y tendría que hacerlo, porque de ello, dependía la existencia de la otra persona, por la que si sentía auténticamente algo mas; y eso no lo arriesgaría nunca. Pero no por ello se sentía mejor; su corazón punzaba dolorosamente, sabiendo que nunca podría decirle lo que sentía y que eldia en que de verdad, lo tuviese en brazos, tendría que autoconvencerse de que solo le amaba como un padre a su hijo y no como algo mas.**

**Cerro**** los puños y recargó los ojos en estos, dolorosamente; le costaba pensar en aquello, sin sentirse arrepentido de repente, por haber tenido aquel viaje y por haberse enamorado estupidamentede el otro chico. Solamente no lloraba, porque ya mucho de eso habia hecho cuando estuviese en el orfanato y se habia jurado no volver a hacerlo nunca; pero dolía,dolía demasiado.**

**-Lew?- la voz de Wilbur lo sacó de sus pensamientos y rapidamente, trató de despistar, metiendose un dedo debajo de las gafas, para tallarse un ojo**

**-Buenos días Wilbur- saludó adormilado el rubio, sonriendo mientras este lo miraba extraño- dormiste bien?**

**El otro no se dio por desentendido y rapidamente, se sentó de cuclillas enfrente del otro chico, que le miró desconcertado**

**-Wi-Wilbur?**

**-Estas llorando- dijo llanamente, mirandole los ojos, que eran cual cristales en ese momento; el de gafas rio nerviosamente mientras volvia a tallarse los ojos por debajo de los cristales**

**-Claro que no, acabo de despertar igual que tu, es normal que los tenga asi- dijo mostrando su expresión simple, que era tan común en Lewis como en Cornelius… y Wilbur detestaba eso, detestaba que se escondieran los sentimientos, tras una sonrisa falsa**

**Detuvo una de las manos del chico, mientras con la otra, retiraba las gafas y lo miraba directamente; Lewis le miró con algo de pena y al mismo tiempo, extrañeza, preguntandose que estaba haciendo el otro. Wilbur coloco las gafas a un lado del colchón, mirandole fijamente, antes de tomar la barbilla del chico y levantar su rostro, para verlo mas fijamente.**

**-No me mientas… no a mi… por favor- pidió lentamente**

**El aludido cerró los ojos y bajo un poco la cabeza, avergonzado.**

**-Que sucede Lewis?... pasó algo malo?- preguntó suavemente el de cabello negro, mientras bajaba la mano con la que aun sostenía la muñeca del otro chico, pero en lugar de soltarle, solo deslizo su mano desde la muñeca hasta los dedos del rubio; realmente, verlo a punto de llorar, lo había alertado, pensando que tal vez le habia ofendido al dormir tan junto de este. El chico rubio negó con la cabeza, después de unos segundos de silencio, antes de levantar la mirada**

**-Wil…**

**-Si?**

**-Cuanto… tiempo durara esto?... tu lo sabes?- dijo al fin, lentamente, mirando la mano que aferraba sus dedos, antes de cerrar estos sobre los del chico**

**-Durar?... a que te refieres exactamente?- preguntó con cuidado Wilbur, temiendo que tal vez solo se refiriese al hecho de decirle, que le caia mal o algo similar; Lewis negó de nuevo, antes de mirar simplemente, el espacio vacío entre ambos**

**-Cuanto tiempo… seremos amigos?... no lo sabes? Tu padre no te lo ha dicho?- dijo de nuevo, suavemente, como si realmente no quisiera preguntar sobre ello; Wilbur lo iró parpadeando unos segundos, antes de tomarle la otra mano y apretarle ambas**

**-Seremos amigos todo el tiempo Lew- dijo suavemente el de cabello negro, tratando de sonreirle al otro chico- tanto venga a verte aquí, o incluso nos veamos después… yo siempre voy a ser tu amigo y tu siempre serás mi mejor amigo, sin importar nada- dijo, antes de recargar su frente en la del otro chico, sin pensar**

**El rubio quería creer realmente en aquello; probablemente, no pudiesen ser nada mas, pero tener la esperanza de nunca dejar a su amigo, de nunca separarse, era un alivio; apretó mas las manos de este, y levantó un poco la mirada**

**-Me lo prometes?- dijo suavemente, antes de darse cuenta, de lo realmente cerca que estaban el uno del otro y de que su corazón habia comenzado una rapida carrera contra el de Wilbur, que parecía haber notado tambien su cercanía, volviendo el corazón de este, un digno competidor**

**-Te lo prometo- susurró, mientras parecía que la distancia entre ambos se comenzaba a hacer demasiado corta… vale, era exageradamente corta… ya casi ni existia; CIELOS! Iba a pasar aquello? De verdad? Ambos chicos se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, y entonces…**

**-Niños, ya es hora de desayunar!- cuando los pasos se hicieron escuchar del otro lado de la puerta, Lewis y Wilbur pegaron tal salto, que se fueron para atras; el rubio por fortuna, logró aferrarse de las cobijas, quedando ridículamente con el trasero colgando del borde del colchon mientras que el pelinegro de nuevo, no tenía tanta suerte y saludaba al suelo con las posaderas- todo bien?-Lucille observó a ambos chicos y el estado de alerta roja que podía leerse en el color de sus rostros y no pudo evitar que una ligera risilla brotase de sus labios- pero que caras chicos! Vamos al comedor… supongo que tu amigo se quedara al desayuno, cierto Cornelius?- preguntó la mujer, que nada tonta, se habia dado cuenta del porque de la pena de ambos chicos**

**Ya dias atrás habia aceptado el hecho de que su recién adoptado hijo, estaba enamorado y probablemente de otro niño como él y el ver sus sospechas confirmadas, al contrario de molestarle, parecían alegrarla y tal vez se debía, a que podía deducir casi con seguridad, que habia interrumpido un momento en el cual, los dos chicos parecían tener un sentimiento de igual fuerza por el otro; oh! Seguramente su querido esposo tambien se pondría muy feliz de saber, que su hijo estaba completo ahora si.**

**Wilbur no podía dejar de maldecir su suerte, mientras sobaba su trasero adolorido; esperaba no haber notado mal aquella situación, pero le pareció, que Lewis iba a hacer exactamente lo mismo que él!; gruñó un poco al escuchar como le llamaban Cornelius, a decir verdad, no le gustaba ese nombre para el niño, era demasiado… adulto, para su gusto. Apenas iba a responder a la señora, que no se quedaría a desayunar (no estaba muy seguro de si su padre ya habría notado la ausencia de la maquina del tiempo y si podría regresar en el instante en que desaparecio) pero fue entonces, cuando miró al rubio, que lo quisiera o no, sin las gafas puestas, reflejaba mas sus pensamientos que nunca y la mirada que le dirigía, era la de la esperanza que tenía, de que se quedase un rato mas con el; se tragó el suspiró que iba a soltar en ese momento, antes de ver a su joven "abuela"**

**-Por supuesto… me quedare- dijo lentamente, mientras la mujer aplaudia**

**-Perfecto, dense prisa y lavense- asintió retirandose, dejando a los chicos solos**

**Lewis sonrió enormemente, antes de levantarse y colocarse las gafas de regreso en el rostro y luego, correr a abrazar al chico que al fin, se habia puesto de pie**

**-Gracias por quedarte Wilbur- agradeció y el de cabellos negros planifico rapidamente, hacer mas escenas como aquellas, solo para ver ese brillo en el rostro del rubio, por la felicidad recibida- estas bien?- dijo el de gafas, dandose cuenta al fin, de lo que habia sucedido- creo que te caes muy seguido de la cama jajaja**

**-Hmm… vamos a desayunar, tengo hambre- dijo encogiendose de hombros, mientras le daba una leve palmadita en el hombro al rubio y se dirigía a la puerta; estaba enamorado, pero no por ello,dejaria de conservar el orgullo…**

**…**

**TBC**


	5. Inseguridad

**Cap. 5**

**Cornelius trataba de concentrarse en los planos que tenía enfrente, mientras con el borrador del lapiz que tenía entre los dedos, se rascaba la frente sin conseguir nada mas que una extraña mancha rojiza en el area donde se habia estado frotando; suspiró un momento, mientras levantaba la vista y comenzaba a girar aquel util entre sus dedos, dejando que sus ojos azules vagasen por el cielo que se vislumbraba a duras penas por el vidrio transparente de la cupula sobre su cabeza.**

**Un leve "peeep" hizo que bajase la mirada y la dirigiese hacia el reloj digital, puesto precariamente sobre otro monton de papeles, que parecían que de un segundo a otro, se caerían en un desordenado caos; ya habían pasado mas de 24 horas desde que Wilbur se fuese de casa y no habían sabido nada de este. Su hijo no lo sabía, pero desde las excursiones del menor, usando sus maquinas del tiempo, les habia agregado una nueva aplicación que les impedia regresar al momento exacto de su partida en el futuro: de esta forma, cuando Wilbur las tomaba, podía ajustar el tiempo en el pasado, mas no podía hacer lo mismo respecto al futuro, este continuaba corriendo normalmente; esa seria una muy desagradable sorpresa para el muchacho cuando se diese cuenta de que lo habían atrapado infraganti.**

**El hombre se recargó hacia atrás en su silla, pensando; no sabía que hacer al respecto. No lo entendía. Por mera casualidad, habia descubierto los sentimientos de su hijo, pero tenía la leve esperanza de que los olvidase y se diese cuenta de que no debía; después de todo, se trataba de su padre y quieralo o no, tenían la misma sangre. Por su parte, no recordaba ningun evento extraño en el pasado, así que se sentía aliviado; pero que sucedería si su hijo le daba la sorpresa y se le declaraba a si mismo en el pasado? Frunció el cejo, el tenía MUY claros sus gustos, así que no pasaría nada. Pero como lidiaria con su hijo? Como lo confrontaría?**

**Gruñó un poco, debido al leve dolor de espalda que comenzaba a aquejarlo; ya tenía demasiado tiempo en aquella silla y lo mejor sería que se moviese un poco; mejor no preocuparse desde antes, por asuntos como aquel después de todo, Wilbur nunca era serio en las cosas que hacía y tal como venían, tal se iban…**

**Pero estaba equivocado.**

**Wilbur se tomaba aquello muy, MUY en serio.**

**Y lo podía saber, mientras observaba a Lewis platicando animadamente con sus ahora padres mientras desayunaban juntos, tal como debiera ser de ahí en delante; el chico de cabello negro sonrió muy apenas, dandose cuenta que el hecho de verlo asi de feliz, era suficiente para tenerlo a él también feliz. Miró un segundo los huevos que les habian colocado delante.**

**-Que sucede cariño?- la voz de Lucille lo sacó repentinamente de su entontamiento y la miró como si recién se diese cuenta de que se encontraba ahí- no te gustan?**

**-Oh, nonononono, estan muy bien, lo siento- se disculpó rapidamente rascandose la nuca, mientras Bud reía divertido**

**-Creo que este niño tiende mucho a quedarse pensativo- dijo el profesor, antes de rascarse la barbilla- tal vez, esta inventando algo…**

**-Huy! Si esta inventando algo, yo quiero ver!- exclamo la mujer entusiasmada mientras la expresión de pánico del Robinson crecía**

**-Oh, no, yo no!... yo no soy inventor, yo solo… err….- se encogió de hombros**

**Al rubio no se le pasó por alto el rubor que iba creciendo en el rostro del otro chico, que parecía ya no saber donde meterse; entonces recordó, si había algo en lo que Wilbur era excelente y eso era, creando historias y personajes de videojuegos. La noche anterior, justamente entre lo que trataba de enseñarle de ciencias, Wilbur le semi explicó como a veces, el modificaba sus propios videojuegos para crear unos nuevos, cosa que habia impresionado al otro chico; claro, el de cabello negro lo veía como algo misero, comparado con el gran genio que tenia el de gafas, pero para este, lo mismo en creatividad que veía en su futuro "hijo" para el, era la cosa mas complicada del mundo y le impresionaba que alguien con ese potencial, no se diera cuenta de este.**

**-Sabes mama?... Wilbur sabe hacer videojuegos…- dijo de pronto el rubio mirando a otro lado con una suave sonrisa, mientras el otro chico lo miraba con autentico pavor; la mujer aplaudió rapidamente y de un momento a otro, ya estaba sentada al lado de Wilbur con una mano sobre su hombro**

**-De verdad? Sabes crear videojuegos?**

**El aludido ahora estaba sumamente nervioso y le tiro una expresión asesina al rubio, que le devolvió la mirada sonriendo mas si se podía y movió los labios, solo para este "Me la debes por la que me hiciste en tu casa"; al siguiente momento, Lucille le habia tomado la mano al chico del relampago en la camiseta y se lo habia llevado a una habitación, y fueron seguidos rapidamente por Lewis y Bud, que los siguieron divertidos: nunca sabían que se le podía ocurrir a Lucille cuando se emocionaba asi.**

**La habitación era grande, aunque no tan iluminada como la de Lewis pero aun asi, el chico de cabellos negros no pudo evitar soltar un leve silbido; en ese sitio, además de las consabidas computadoras, tambien habia mucho material para manualidades y demás. Realmente, casi podía jurar que de ahí habian sacado sus genes Tallulah y Laszlo; miró un segundo a su joven abuela, que le sonreia enormemente.**

**-Podrías mostrarme?- preguntó**

**Quince minutos mas tarde, con las porras de los dos adultos (y principalmente de Lewis, que parecía entusiasmado con ello, aprovechandose de que evidentemente le debía aquella) había creado con la masilla que tenía cerca de una de las mesas, un pequeño modelo de un paisaje de videojuego y habia hecho lo propio con los personajes; al menos, de eso se sentía orgulloso definitivamente, podía crear figuras con casi cualquier material que le pusieran en manos: preferiblemente las esculpia pero aquello no estaba tan mal. Respiró profundo, haciendo una pausa en su charla y luego, sonrió un poco intimidado a los adultos.**

**-Y bueno… esto sería mas o menos, lo que pensaria que sería entretenido para un nuevo video juego sobre guerras espaciales- dijo satisfecho de si mismo el chico, cruzandose de brazos mientras los dos adultos aplaudian y Lewis sonreía encantado… vaya, que a su muy personal forma y a su propio nivel, Wilbur era impresionante; si alguna vez le llegaban a apasionar las figuras y los juegos, a un nivel alto, sería nada mas y nada menos por el chico.**

**-Esa creatividad es impresionante, felicidades muchacho!- exclamó Bud moviendo un puño hacia delante, logrando que los ojos de Wilbur brillaran; honestamente, su familia no era muy dada a admirarle nada a él, de nuevo, por el motivo de que todos los demás parecían tener algo especial, menos él. Lastima que fuese a durar tan poco aquello. Y entonces fue cuando entendió porque Lewis habia querido quedarse con su familia en el futuro; esa era la sensación calida de cuando eras aceptado y querido asi como eras y no por nada mas.**

**-Deberiamos celebrar esto- apoyo Lucille- que tal si vamos a comer fuera en un rato?**

**-Eso sería agradable… pero ya tengo que irme- dijo el de cabello negro; según el, podía regresar en un segundo al momento en que habia desaparecido, pero no quería tentar su suerte.**

**-Tiene razón mamá, podríamos ir luego?... volveré a invitar a Wilbur- dijo el rubio, entendiendo rapidamente lo que quería decir el otro chico y por lo tanto, procedio a ayudarle**

**-Oh bueno- suspiró la mujer encogiendose de hombros, antes de darle unas leves palmaditas en la cabeza a Wilbur- pero sepas de una vez, que siempre serás bienvenido… regresa siempre que asi lo quieras!**

**-Seguramente lo hare- aseguro riendo el chico, antes de que Lewis le tomase de la mano y lo llevase al exterior- muchas gracias por todo!**

**-Adios!- exclamó Bud antes de palmearse una rodilla- que muchacho!- dijo- es bastante agradable**

**-Si que lo es- dijo sonriente la mujer antes de ver a su marido- amor… de hecho, creo que tenemos que hablar…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Wilbur disfrutaba mientras caminaban, el contacto de la mano del rubio entrelazada con la propia; hacia unos momentos que su caminar habia dejado de ser veloz, para simplemente, ser uno casi de paseo. Al parecer, el niño de gafas estaba de lo menos ansioso de dejarle, igual que él mismo; preferian alargar el tiempo juntos lo mas posible y para ayudar con esto, Lewis habia comenzado a platicarle un poco sobre lo que batallaba últimamente para concentrarse en sus inventos. Wilbur lo miró preocupado.**

**-Eso… realmente te esta afectando?- dijo mirandole- no sabes por qué?**

**El rubio se ruborizó levemente. Claro que sabía porque se encontraba tan distraido, pero aun inseguro de lo que habia sucedido en su habitación, no deseaba arriesgarse**

**-No. Tal vez solo sea cansancio- dijo quitandose las gafas mientras al fin, soltaba la mano del otro chico, que pareció levemente incomodo ante ello; el rubio limpio los cristales con una de las mangas, antes de volverse a colocar estos sobre la nariz- me lo tendré que tomar mas a la ligera, pero no quiero que todas las cosas que vi en el futuro desaparezcan por un retraso mio…**

**-Oye, dudo que vaya a pasar eso- dijo el de cabellos negros sonriendo suavemente- y ya te lo dijo mi padre… el futuro no esta escrito, un leve retraso dudo que haga algo…**

**-Pero… podría afectarte a ti- dijo llanamente el otro- y no quiero hacer nada que te haga daño…**

**El del flequillo levantado miró rapidamente al chico y no pudo evitar enternecerse; suspiró tratando de no ser notorio y pasó una mano por los hombros del chico, que le miró de reojo**

**-No te preocupes por mi, yo estoy bien… si algo asi fuese a pasar, ya me habría pasado algo no?- sonrió cerrando los ojos en una posición fingida de altaneria, mientras el chico de ojos azules levantaba estos, negando con la cabeza- bien, es mejor que ya me vaya- al fin, habían llegado a la maquina del tiempo, que se habia dejado ver a un leve pulso del Robinson**

**Este se froto un brazo, antes de girarse hacia Lewis, que por impulso, le abrazo con la misma fuerza de siempre; el chico se lo devolvió de igual manera.**

**-Cuidate Wil- dijo el rubio levantando los ojos- aunque no cometa errores… vendrías a visitarme?... por favor- pidio, antes de darse cuenta de lo desesperado que había sonado; pero ya no iba a dar marcha atrás**

**-Claro que vendré… je, no puedo dejar a mi mejor amigo demasiado tiempo sin mi, verdad?- dijo guiñandole un ojo antes de quedarsele viendo**

**El silencio cayo sobre ambos, que durante un segundo, pensaron en hacer exactamente lo mismo y sus cuerpos, respondieron tan rapidamente a ello, que solo por poco no conseguían ese pensamiento convertirlo en algo real; en un solo segundo, reaccionaron lo suficiente como para besarse al mismo tiempo la mejilla, cerca de los labios.**

**-Jajajaja, creo que pensamos en lo mismo- dijo Lewis riendose completamente rojo, mientras Wilbur trataba de no reir demasiado**

**-Creo que si… en fin, nos vemos Lew- dijo el de cabello negro, antes de inclinarse y besar suavemente la frente del chico- te vere luego**

**-Si…- dijo lentamente el otro, mirandole algo embobado mientras la nave se elevaba en el aire y tal cual habia aparecido, se esfumaba con el viento; suspiró profundamente, pensando que aquel dia, habia sido uno de los mejores de su vida**

**Y Wilbur pensaba igual, mientras maniobraba aquel aparato, hacia el garaje de su casa; durante un momento, miró la posición del sol y dudo si era exactamente el momento en que había partido. Pero para no ser mas paranoico de lo que ya era, lo dejo por imposible y trato de olvidarse de ello**

**Al menos, hasta que la realidad le vino en forma de coscorrón, por parte de alguien que le estaba esperando, del otro lado del tubo de transporte que iba del garaje hacia el primer piso**

**-Wilbur!- la voz de su padre era severa y por el destello de enojo en su mirada, era obvio porque; solo esperaba, poder lograr robarse de nuevo la maquina del tiempo, para poder ver a Lewis una vez mas**

**Eso era lo unico que importaba**

**-Papa… hola- saludó el de cabellos negros, tratando de sonar casual, pero los ojos azules del adulto le indicaban que estaba muy lejos de poder ser apacible**

**-Honestamente, no encuentro palabras para describir lo mucho que estoy enfadado- dijo el rubio, tratando de mantener la calma; no odiaba a su hijo, pero queria darle a entender que no aceptaba aquella situación en lo absoluto- te he dicho que ya no te acerques a la maquina del tiempo!... y no se como le hiciste esta vez…**

**-Solamente, quería ayuda en una tarea!- exclamo. No era la verdad absoluta, pero tampoco era una mentira; sacó el reporte que Lewis le había ayudado a crear y su padre lo tomó, frunciendo un poco el cejo**

**-Es extraño, no recuerdo haberte ayudado nunca…**

**-Ah no?-dijo el de cabello negro confuso**

**-No- asintió su padre; eso preocupó a ambos, pero cada uno pensando a su propio convenir. El padre, molesto por no poder recordar, si no recordaba, implicaba que algo malo estaba ocurriendo… Wilbur, se alegraba porque ello indicaba que no recordaba lo que "casi" habian estado a punto de hacer- de todas maneras, si necesitas ayuda, debiste pedirmelo a mi…**

**-Lo he tratado pero no te entiendo!- dijo el mas chico- es demasiado complicado… y Lewis me lo dijo todo tan sencillo…**

**-Por favor, te pido que no le llames asi- dijo severo el mayor- te guste o no, somos la misma persona y si bien puedes entenderme de pequeño, puedes entenderme de grande**

**-No, no son el mismo- dijo de pronto el de cabello negro; generalmente, no era tan rebelde, pero su mente no le permitía acceder al hecho de que en verdad, ese niño amable del pasado fuese el mismo adulto que tenía enfrente**

**-Si, si lo somos y asi estan las cosas!- exclamó su padre tomandole el brazo, para hacer que le viera los ojos de frente- no volveras al pasado, en absoluto- dijo el adulto- Carl!**

**-Señor!- el robot apareció, bastante asustado ya que no era nada comun ver tan molesto al adulto y este, soltó a su hijo que rapidamente se dirigió hacia la maquina- llevatelo a su habitación- dijo secamente a lo que este asintió**

**-Wilbur, que…?**

**-Te cuento alla arriba- dijo el chico, con una expresión de furia quemante en sus pupilas**

**Su padre respiró, tratando de tranquilizarse mientras Franny, se asomaba asustada y le pasaba las manos por los hombros a su esposo**

**-Cielo…?**

**Pero Wilbur… no dejaría de amar a Lewis. No importaba que dijera su padre, no volvería a permitirle la entrada a ese agujero dentro de si; ahora conocía quien era el que lo llenaba y no lo dejaría ir, sin luchar por ello.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**TBC**

Reviews! Muchisimas gracias por ellos, en verdad... espero que les guste esta tanda de actualizaciones! Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo y disculpen la tardanza, la escuela me esta pescando ahorita con examenes finales... pero logre hacerme un huequito para ustedes, yujuuuu!

Jakemilanr98

Realmente me enterneció muchisimo tu review y como ves... el fic sigue y seguirá. Me disculpo por la tardanza... cosas de la escuela, pero como he dicho en otras historias y enmi profile, voy a acabarlas todas sin importar qué... espero que esta tanda de capítulos sea de tu agrado! Muchisimas gracias por tu review!

DarkBlue9

Jajaja nooo ya ves que no eres la única. Y tengo una imagencita taaan bonita de ellos dos, que me inspira un buen mientras escribo, algún dia te la pasare (la conseegui antes de que las quitaran la mayoría de internet TwT). Jajaja por mi puedes venir a obligarme, no me quejo xD pero me he tardado mas que nada, por la escuela y porque ya entre en examenes finales... pero hago lo que puedo para traerles actualizacion en cada oportunidad que hay... me siento super honrada por que te guste la historia! Espero que así siga siendo y en serio, mil gracias por tu review!

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1

Su alteza... da miedo verla pasar por aca, no sabia que usted era de estos gustos pero no se apure, guardaremos el secreto de Trollencia, muy, MUY lejos de donde pueda descubrirla XD... me alegra muchísimo que te guste esta historia y en serio, agradezco mil tu review y espero que te siga gustando!

levt

Aish... lo sé. Yo también buscaba fics en español de esta pareja y por eso en su momento, me dispuse a hacer esta historia. Me siento MUY feliz de que te este gustando y espero que los siguientes capitulos sean de tu agrado! MIl gracias por tu review!


	6. Una posible salida

**Cap. 6**

**Lo había terminado. Increíblemente, había podido concentrarse con una enorme claridad y había terminado aquel mismo día, el proyector holografico en el que había estado trabajando; no era un proyector cualquiera, sino que este, podía crear una replica palpable de lo que estaba recreando, de forma que incluso, podía tocarse una persona (mas no moverla) aun a pesar de la distancia. Aquello sería mas personal que una simple imagen por medio del video-telefono, de eso no había duda… pero se preguntaba, aquello podría usarse a través del espacio-tiempo? Porque de ser asi, podría comunicarse con Wilbur, sin importar donde estuviesen.**

**Wilbur…**

**No podía dejar de pensar en él; de repente, se atrapaba pensando que ojalá no estuviese viendose demasiado obsesionado con el chico, pero invariablemente lo que tratase de hacer, siempre sus pensamientos se reflejaban, recordando los momentos divertidos con el chico. Incluso su nueva invención, había sido inspirada por este, justamente, para tratar de estar comunicados de alguna manera, sin depender de que algun dia, descubriesen al chico de ojos castaños robandose las maquinas; sin duda alguna, aquel nuevo aparato reduciría la tentación de saltarse las reglas, al menos esperaba, en un 80%. Pasó la punta de los dedos por el aparato que acababa de crear y suspiró, recargandose en su mano libre.**

**Aquellas decisiones eran bastante pesadas, porque tenía la opción de tratar de no empeorar aquello y ajustarse a un futuro, que parecía tallado literalmente en piedra o moverlo, arriesgando muchas vidas en el proceso; empujó hacia atrás su creación y se recargó hacia atrás en su silla, quitandose las gafas y cerrando los ojos, para tratar de descansar su mente. **

**Ahora entendía a Mildred cuando trataba de explicarle lo complicado que era el amor.**

**Lentamente, una pesadez cálida iba cubriendole, mientras perdía la conciencia del lugar donde se encontraba y todo se iba oscureciendo…**

**Un golpe en la puerta de su habitación y…**

**-Lewis!**

**El aludido soltó un leve grito, antes de caerse de espaldas con todo y silla; parpadeó varias veces, antes de incorporarse a gatas, sintiendo un leve dolor en la parte baja de su cuerpo y a tientas, movió una mano sobre el escritorio para buscar las gafas que se había retirado; cuando al fin se las colocó, la pequeña y gris figura de un niño sosteniendo lo que parecía una enorme enciclopedia, lo observaba con expresión aburrida**

**-Goob!- exclamó el rubio, sonriendo y al fin se puso de pie- que enorme sorpresa!**

**-Si, yo también me sorprendí al ver donde vivías ahora- dijo el niño rodando los ojillos- no me extraña que vivas en un ex observatorio, es el sitio perfecto para ti- comentó como cualquier cosa, antes de irse a sentar en la cama del rubio y colocar a un lado aquel enorme libro- como va tu vida, ahora que vives en este sitio?**

**-Mis padres no preguntaron quien eras?- dijo el de gafas, repuesto de la sorpresa inicial ahora extrañado; el chiquillo sonrió, riendo traviesamente**

**-Solo les dije que era tu amigo del orfanato y me dejaron entrar- se encogió de hombros; se acomodó el gorro de baseball y de un bolsillo, sacó una cajita de jugo que comenzó a tomarse**

**-Bueno… pues me va bastante bien a decir verdad, tengo mucho espacio para hacer todas… mis cosas- dijo antes de apenarse- oye Goob… nunca tuve oportunidad, lamento lo de…**

**-Ya olvidalo, al final resultó bien no?- dijo el niño de las ojeras, sonriendo divertido, a lo que el rubio soltó un suspiro aliviado**

**-Oye y a ti… como te va con tu familia?- Lewis acercó su silla y se sentó en esta, cerca del otro, gustoso de que pudiese conversar ahora con su ex compañero de cuarto, sabiendo que todo estaba ahora tranquilo entre ambos y cada uno, tenía su propia familia**

**-Bastante bien, aunque papa dice que trataste de asesinarlo con crema de maní- dijo el niño como si nada, tratando de ver porque se habia atascado su jugo a través del pitillo de su cajita de jugo; el rubio sonrió negando con la cabeza, antes de quitarle la cajita y darle unos leves golpecitos en el fondo de esta para destaparsela y se la entregó de regreso**

**-Me da gusto que no le haya sucedido nada malo**

**-Naaah, exagera muchas veces- dijo el niño volviendo a tomar su bebida- por cierto… se que estas metido en algo grande…**

**Los ojillos del niño brillaron malevolamente, lo que le hizo pensar al de gafas que el YO adulto de Goob, realmente tenía mucho de su versión mas pequeña; un ligero escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.**

**-A que te refieres?- preguntó el chico, mirando con curiosidad y extrañeza a su ahora amigo, que soltó una risita estridente, antes de sonreir aun mas si se podía**

**-Se que algo te traes con el chico Robinson…**

**Al rubio se le fue el alma al suelo, mientras perdía todo su color… como demonios podía saber Goob algo sobre aquello? Su expresión debió ser mas que esclarecedora, porque el mas pequeño cerró los ojos con calma y pasó la punta de un dedo por el pitillo, antes de continuar como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo**

**-Tu no eres el único que tiene contacto con alguien en el futuro- dijo llanamente, antes de abrir un ojo y ver las reacciones del otro niño, que parecía haberse quedado catatónico; rodó sus ojillos, ya mas que acostumbrado durante años a aquello y de un salto se bajó de la cama, para dirigirse hacia el rubio. Una vez a su lado, sacó de otro de sus bolsillos el pitador y lo hizo sonar, haciendo que Lewis pegara un bote muy grande**

**Sabiendo a quien iba a visitar, Michael no se habia tentado en llevarse aquella cosa por si acaso…**

**-Pero, pero… quien!?- preguntó al fin recuperado el niño, mirando con desconcierto al pequeño Yagoobian, que volvió a la cama del rubio**

**Este lo observó como si aquello fuese lo mas lógico del mundo y el rubio dijo lentamente**

**-Tu yo adulto?**

**-Correcto- afirmó satisfecho el chico- conserva la maquina del tiempo, así que de vez en cuando viene a ver como me va**

**-Conservó la maquina del tiempo?**

**-Pues si… algo tenía que hacer para entretenerse, no?- dijo encogiendose de hombros, mientras ahora mas o menos Lewis entendía porque los padres de este aun podían estar enojados con su hijo- pero el caso es, que me ha contado cosas muy curiosas…**

**De nuevo, captó la atención del de lentes que parecía haberse perdido en sus propios pensamientos**

**-Como el hecho de que Wilbur Robinson parece estar algo… ejem… dedicado a ti…- dijo con cuidado, mientras el tono rojizo de las mejillas del pequeño cientifico se encendía**

**-Bueno, somos los mejores amigos, es obvio…**

**-Sabes que no me refiero a eso- Goob sonrió mas fijamente- y tal parece que tu también tienes esa misma dedicación por él…**

**-Goob!- exclamó del puro susto el otro niño, haciendo que el mas pequeño se soltase a reir**

**-Oh vamos!... es divertido!... y además, que importa?**

**-Que qué importa!?- exclamó el rubio poniendose de pie ahora con pánico; si el Yagoobian adulto y el niño habían detectado aquello que sentían los dos (porque ahora, parecía estar convencido de que era correspondido), entonces…- Goob!... no podemos!**

**-Porque son padre e hijo?- dijo el niño de las ojeras- Pssss, tentativamente tu no tienes hijos todavía, así que la lógica indica, que ustedes no son nada…**

**-Además, esta el hecho de que si cambio algo, podría matarlo en el futuro!- exclamó de nuevo el rubio, sintiendo su corazón latir dolorosamente, por el susto de haber sido descubierto por su ex compañero de habitación- no puedo arriesgarme!**

**El mas pequeño suspiró antes de tomar la enorme enciclopedia de su lado**

**-Y es por eso que he venido a visitarte- dijo el niño, mirando al de gafas que ahora lo miraba confuso- sabes?... mi yo mas grande… me ha estado contando algo muy interesante…**

**-Que?- preguntó movido por la curiosidad**

**-Que él no tiene padres- dijo el niño con simpleza- me ha contado como ha sido su vida y lo afortunado que yo soy por la mia…**

**-Si, pero eso yo ya lo sabia- dijo el pequeño genio, algo decepcionado pues se esperaba realmente algo que él no supiese; entonces, le desconcerto mas ver al pequeño Yagoobian riendose- que?**

**-Yo tengo padres… por ende, él debería tener padres, no?- dijo el niño bajandose de la cama y caminando hacia el rubio, le golpeó suavemente con aquel enorme libro; Lewis lo sostuvo, mientras Goob se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia la salida- piensalo… tal vez, lo tuyo no sea un imposible… solo vine a entregarte eso… usalo bien**

**Una vez cerrada la puerta, el rubio parpadeó desconcertado; si el pasado del pequeño, había cambiado entonces, el Goob adulto debería tener una familia, no? Bajó la mirada y enderezó aquel pesado volumen y en letras bastante gastadas, leyó: "Le voyageur imprudent—By René Barjavel"**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Pero estas loco!? Sabes las repercusiones que pueden tener tus viajes en el espacio tiempo y las probabilidades de que…!?**

**-No exista, ya lo sé, ya lo se!- dijo el de cabello negro a la desesperada- pero no puedo evitarlo Carl!- el chico no era de llorar (que hombre si?) pero la desesperación de aquella situación comenzaba a ser superior a sus fuerzas; era como estar encerrado en una burbuja de cristal, donde todo su destino ya estuviese predestinado y no pudiese haber nada en su poder, para hacer algo diferente- es lo que siento, no puedo borrar eso, solamente porque si- suspiró y miró hacia el techo, antes de dejarse caer de espaldas- que debo hacer?**

**-Le preguntas al robot equivocado amigo- dijo este negando con la cabeza- quieres que te diga que vayas y te quedes con mini Lewis y arriesgues tu existencia? lo siento, pero no puedo; no quiero ni pensar en que pasaría con tus padres si desapareces… has pensado en el dolor que les causarías?**

**-Si no nazco, no habría nada que les doliera, no crees?- dijo el chico mirando al robot, que se cruzó de brazos- ya entendi, ya entendi…- suspiró- lastima que no puedas entender lo que es amar a alguien… y saber que no debes…**

**-Hey! Cuidadito por donde vas!- dijo Carl ahora molesto- tu crees que los robots no tenemos sentimientos?**

**-Lo siento, no quería decir eso- dijo el chico enderezandose y recargandose los codos en las rodillas dobladas- pero apuesto a que a ti no te reclaman si te enamoraras de una robot o si?**

**-Bueno, no estoy muy seguro de que tanto le gustaría a Cornelius enterarse de que su robot se va de paseo con otro robot- se encogió de hombros, antes de suspirar derrotado- pero supongo que tu la tienes mas difícil amiguito**

**-Si tomas en cuenta que estoy tratando de gustarle a quien se supone algun dia será mi padre…- dijo encogiendose de hombros el chico del rayo**

**-Se te notaba el enamoramiento desde que llegaste con el- dijo divertido Carl sonriendo de nuevo- pero como pudo ser?**

**-No lo se- admitió derrotado el Robinson- es tan diferente de papa!... si lo necesito, esta ahí, me pone atención, le parece que soy fabuloso y la expresión con la que me mira… y él es tan inocente y tan… no se… tierno; tiene un algo que mi papa no tiene o lo perdió hace años, pero no quiero separarme de él- miró al robot algo cansado- cuando fue el primer viaje en el tiempo, traté de acercarme mas a papa, pensando que me habia perdido de algo y que tal vez, nos hariamos mas unidos… pero no. Lewis tiene algo que mi papá no y es ese algo lo que me hace amarlo.**

**-Amar es una palabra muy fuerte pequeño, no crees?- dijo Carl, sentandose a su lado, tratando de sonar comprensivo; este negó con la cabeza**

**-Es lo que es Carl…- suspiró pesadamente- ni mas ni menos; sé que lo amo. Ojalá no fuera así, pero tampoco me arrepiento. Amo a Lewis, lo amo de una forma que no puedo describir; es una sensación de que hay algo pesado dentro mio, un algo que se tuerce y se hiere cuando lo ve llorar, un algo que parece querer estallar cuando lo ve sonriendo sinceramente y un golpeteo acelerado cuando se que voy a verlo… a veces, siento que voy a enfermarme- se recargó en las rodillas y el robot comenzó a carcajearse**

**-Pues vaya, vaya… en verdad estas muy enamorado de ese niño!- dijo. Aunque no comprendía todavía como podía ser, que se enamorase de su propia sangre, estaba feliz de ver que tan verdadero era el sentimiento del chico por el otro- te ha pegado duro… y que haras?**

**-No lo se, supongo que tratar de aguantar- se encogió de hombros- pero no quiero dejar de ver a Lewis- admitió- por favor Carl… no me delates…**

**-Seguirás yendo a visitar al pequeñin verdad?- suspiró el robot negando con la cabeza, antes de pasarle una mano por el cabello al chico- sabes que no lo haré Wilbur, pero debes andarte con cuidado… si tu padre te atrapa…**

**-Vamos! No lo hara! A Wilbur Robinson, nadie lo atrapa!- exclamó de repente, mas animado y levantando un dedo, hasta que los tosidos del robot lo regresaron a la realidad- bueno, tal vez hoy…**

**-Y seguramente lo hara después, tu papa no es tonto- dijo el robot- trata de no quedarte demasiado tiempo en el pasado, ya no puedes irte sin que nadie se entere…**

**-Y porque no?- preguntó el chico, a pesar de que se habia dado cuenta, desde el momento en que llegase a destiempo ese día**

**-No es obvio?- dijo Carl- tu papa modifico la maquina! Ahora, el tiempo que pases en el pasado, será literalmente el tiempo que pase aquí también… o sea, que si te vas por horas, aquí se daran cuenta y no hay nada que puedas hacer**

**El chico de cabello negro se paso una mano por la cabeza a la desesperada; que iba a hacer ahora? Tendría que recortar sus visitas a con Lewis**

**-Carl…**

**-Si?**

**-Recuerdas el aparatito de advertencia de papá?- dijo el chico levantando la mirada**

**-Si… es el mismo que tiene la alarma de la casa, porque?**

**-Porque creo que tengo una idea- dijo el chico, sonriendo- creo que se, como ir a visitar a Lewis y volver a tiempo**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**TBC**


	7. Un último empujón

**Cap. 7**

**Había pasado una semana. Una semana de tortura en la cual, tuvo que esforzarse por actuar casual y sin preocupaciones, para no permitir siquiera la mas pequeña sospecha de sus planes; sabía que los ojos de su padre se encontraban fijos en él, para notar cualquier detallito en el cual el chico se descuidase, revelando que tomaría de nuevo la maquina del tiempo sin permiso.**

**Pero había superado la prueba. Ahora, había pasado siete días exactos, yendo a la escuela, haciendo sus juegos habituales sin mencionar un poco a Lewis ni por error; al parecer, aunque no del todo, había calmado lo suficiente a su padre como para que relajase la vigilancia en la maquina del tiempo. Pero aún así, no podía estar seguro al 100% y no quería arriesgar cualquier oportunidad que tuviese de ver al niño rubio de nuevo; aquel día, sus compañeros de escuela, ya de por si pesados, estuvieron casi insoportables: Wilbur tuvo que morderse la lengua y aguantar un discurso largo de uno de sus compañeros, sobre lo que era tener por amigo al hijo del dueño de Industrias Robinson.**

**Y lo peor, era que sabían muy bien que el chico no tenía amigos. **

**Todos ellos se movían por interés o molestia, la mitad, los de interés, solamente se le pegaban creyendo que con eso elevarian estatus o tal vez, el chico los llevaria a cosas caras o similares; pero el chico del relampago odiaba en cierta forma ese modo de vida y trataba de pasarlo sin pena ni gloria. Por el lado de los molestos... esos eran los que conseguían meterlo en problemas. No era dificil que se convirtiese en la burla de ellos, ya que (como era obvio) a diferencia del gran Cornelius Robinson, su hijo no tenía ni siquiera una pizca del genio de su progenitor... y algo como aquello, no sería desaprovechado por ningún maton.**

**Y ahi también radicaba una nueva diferencia: Wilbur no era un dejado. En ese sentido (tenia que admitirlo) se parecía mucho a su madre: apenas llegada la oportunidad no dudaba de llegarle a tortazo a mas de uno que se metiera con él, terminando irrevocablemente en la Dirección Escolar y por ende, sintiendose humillado ante la llegada de su padre y su consiguiente sermón público sobre de que debería usar mas la cabeza y menos los puños; pero que mas podía hacer!? Dejar que cualquier imbecil llegara y le rompiera la cara? No era débil como para dejarse golpear solo por tener el apellido Robinson y mucho menos estúpido, como para no saber como hacerlo sin dejar daños graves en su contrincante pero claro, las excusas de autodefensa no valían para el adulto.**

**Esa tarde al llegar a su casa, estaba exahusto. Dejó caer la mochila a un lado de la puerta, sabía que uno de los gemelos probablemente la tomaría y la llevaría a su cuarto, si no lo hacía primero Lefty; se dirigió a la cocina con expresión aburrida, mientras Carl cocinaba con 10 manos de fuera.**

**-Hola Wilbur!- saludó el robot, acomodandose con una mano libre el sombrero de chef- como te fue en la escuela?**

**-Mortal- gruñó el de cabello negro, dejandose caer en una silla y hundiendo la cabeza en una mesilla cercana**

**El robot rodó los ojos un segundo.**

**-Ay... oye, sobre la maquina del tiempo...**

**-Si?- el chico levantó la cabeza rapidamente, a lo que el androide mejor volteó a otro lado; esos ojos esperanzados habian dolido en sus circuitos**

**-Tu padre ha salido hoy... por al menos, 18 horas, o sea, llegara mañana a las 9 de la mañana si no he calculado mal- dijo este lentamente- por obvias razones, la maquina del tiempo esta en estricta vigilancia y será muy dificil que la tomes...**

**-Pero es una oportunidad para ver a Lewis, no puedo desaprovecharla- dijo el chico, cerrando los puños sobre la mesa y mirando esta concentrandose, seguramente, planeando como robarse la maquina**

**Carl suspiro negando con la cabeza y se froto la frente**

**-Ay ay ay... obviamente no puedo dejarte actuar solo... si tu padre se entera, va a apagarme...**

**-Me vas a ayudar?- dijo el chico levantando una ceja a lo que el robot asintió**

**-Obviamente no puedo dejarte hacerlo solo, lo convertirías en un desastre- se lamentó la maquina, antes de dejar lo que tenía en la enorme estufa y acercarse; se abrió el pecho y de este, sacó un aparatito ovulado y lo pegó en el reloj de pulsera de Wilbur, que se miró la muñeca- el dispositivo de alarma que me pediste; lo añadi de forma que si sucede algo inesperado de este lado, te puedas enterar y regresarte rapidamente- dijo observando como el niño tocaba su nueva adquisición y sonreía enormemente**

**-Gracias Carl! Eres el mejor!**

**-Si, si, lo sé, lo sé...- movio una mano el robot antes de añadir- pero ahora lo importante es que tengamos testigos de que has estado en la casa todo el día y no te has acercado a la maquina en ausencia de Cornelius- dijo Carl**

**-Y como haremos eso?- preguntó Wilbur, comenzando a ponerse nervioso- a menos que pueda clonarme, el hecho de que haya alguien que mienta sobre mis desapariciones, es imposible!**

**-A menos que la persona no sepa que esta mintiendo- dijo el robot sonriendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos- y en ese sentido mi pequeño amigo, ya lo tengo planeado...**

**10 minutos mas tarde, ambos se encontraban observando una pelea entre Tallulah y Laszlo, que parecía interminable y fue cuando Wilbur cayo en la cuenta de lo que iba a hacer su querido amigo de metal: les interrumpió el tiempo suficiente, para que viesen a Wilbur y lo ofreció como referi. **

**Y funcionó**

**Ambos hermanos continuaron peleando, sin fijarse si su "referi" se encontraba presente o no; eran tan distraidos! Carl levantó el pulgar, mientras el chico de cabello negro hacia lo mismo y usaba uno de los tubos transportadores para llegar al garaje. Se quedó observandolo un segundo, mientras su cabeza trataba de enfriarse y acto seguido, comenzó a buscar el aparato que le llevaría con el niño rubio una vez mas; no tardó en encontrarlo, estaba literalmente bañado en un haz de luz.**

**Y se detuvo. Definitivamente aquello era muy sospechoso, su padre no dejaría tan descuidadamente la maquina del tiempo de esa forma; era una trampa y era tan evidente como el hecho de aquel silencio sobre si en el sitio. Tal vez Wilbur no fuese un genio, pero lo compensaba en creatividad y para él, aquel era un reto al estilo de sus videojuegos: la trampa seguramente estaba, en la sombra que proyectaba la maquina del tiempo sobre el suelo. Solo unos pocos podrían acercarse, pero la sombra de la maquina en si, no debía de variar ni un poco.**

**Usando su habilidad con la masilla, el chico creo la silueta de la nave según la sombra proyectada: no era nada dificil para el, y solo tendría que recordar regresar a tiempo a casa; pero había algo mas. Miró sus zapatos un segundo, antes de tomar las botas especiales de su padre y calarselas; pensando mucho, tenía la ligera sospecha de que su padre podría descubrir quien se acercó a su maquina y si usaba los zapatos de este, no sería extraño encontrar los rastros de él mismo.**

**Al fin, se acercó al haz de luz y colgó encima de la maquina, la silueta de esta formando una sombra perfecta sobre el aparato; sonrió satisfecho, de una forma u otra, iría a ver a Lewis y esta vez, no lo atraparían. Se subió a la maquina y sin moverla, activó el mecanismo del tiempo: una semana después de la ultima vez que viese a Lewis. No tenía nada de malo comenzar a hacer aquello, además, eso ayudaría a que su relación (si lograba existir) pudiese avanzar naturalmente.**

**Estaba emocionado. Vería a Lewis de nuevo.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**El rubio, a una semana de no ver a Wilbur, ya no se sentía tan inseguro de que aquello no pudiese resultar; había leido aquella novela varias veces y a raíz de esta, había corrido a la biblioteca mas completa a la que pudiese tener acceso, para estudiar todas las posibilidades de lo que estaban a punto de hacer (incluía a Wilbur en su pensamiento, porque quieralo o no, estaba muy involucrado). Y de nuevo, se había auto enconchado: su madre se había reido al verlo tan metido en aquello y simplemente, le llevaba las comidas y le dejaba pensar. Al parecer, le entusiasmaba verle de esa manera y como no, si ella misma hacia lo propio cuando tenía que ir a Inventco a trabajar.**

**Por fin, había dado con una solución y no solamente era una solución, era la respuesta a lo que estaba pasando: o al menos eso quería creer so riesgo de que aquello se volviera relativamente un caos, pero ya no había marcha atrás.**

**Al fin, dejó los libros en su librero y se sentó sobre su escritorio, mirando las nubes que pasaban perezosas por sobre el vidrio abombado de su techo; sonrió, completamente lleno, pensando que después de todo, no tendría que seguir un destino apuntalado sobre sí, podía modificarlo y ello no repercutiría como pensaba.**

**Bueno repercutiría en que las cosas serían diferentes y Wilbur no existiría... pero solamente no existiría ahi; si, era complicado.**

**-Cornelius...- su mama se asomó por la puerta y el chico salió de sus pensamientos un segundo- tienes visita...**

**-Wilbur?- preguntó esperanzado**

**-No, alguien mas- dijo la mujer y dió un paso hacia atrás, permitiendo la entrada de Franny, que llevaba como siempre, abrazado a Frankie que lejos de poder hablar como en el futuro, tenía una expresión literalmente perdida**

**-Hola Franny- saludó el rubio, sin moverse de su posición mientras la niña corría hacia el escritorio y colocaba sobre este a la rana, que solo estiró una pata, acomodandose**

**-Hola Cornelius!... Lewis... como te debo decir?- preguntó la niña confundida mientras el rubio reia**

**-Ya te lo he dicho, dime como mas te guste- dijo divertido mientras la niña se emocionaba- como vas entrenando a Frankie?- preguntó el de gafas, girandose un poco para dejar colgando las piernas por el borde de aquella mesa, mientras el aludido daba un pequeño salto y soltaba un pequeño croaquido**

**-Pues va... al menos, ya se sabe una tonada, quieres oirla?- preguntó entusiasmada la pequeña a lo que el chico suspiró y movió una mano, dandole el adelante; la chiquilla de coletitas sonrió mocionada y sacó una varita- Y uno y dos!**

**La rana parecía haber quedado hipnotizada ahora de aquel palito y a un movimiento, comenzó a soltar varios ruidos desde el fondo de su garganta, en algo que al niño le apreció, eran intentos de palabras; vaya que aquella niña tenía su habilidad, tenía que admitirlo y para lo que llegarían a ser sus anfibios en un futuro, le ponía mucho entusiasmo. Al fin, el animalito dió un ultimo sonido largo a lo que Franny se inclinó elegantemente hacia el niño, que comenzó a aplaudir**

**-Bien hecho Franny!- la felicitó Lewis- seguramente algún día serás bastante famosa...**

**-Eso espero- dijo la chiquilla guardandose la varita- oye Cornelius... me preguntaba...- el niño levantó una ceja y observó a la niña, que se había ruborizado un poco y ahora apoyaba los codos en el escritorio, mientras movia la punta de un dedo en circulos sobre la superficie- va a haber una exhibición en el zoológico, sobre ranas y me preguntaba... si tu querrías...**

**La niña se habia puesto nerviosa y ahora comenzaba a tartamudear, mientras el rubio ahora tenía una expresión de pena; sus primeras semanas, tratando de hacerse a la idea de que tendría que casarse con ella, le habían hecho mostrarle sentimientos inexistentes a la pequeña y ahora que ella parecía corresponder a estos, él tendría que hacerle ver que en realidad, estaba interesado en alguien mas.**

**Aunque ese alguien mas no se encontrase casi nunca...**

**-Hmm... Franny me gustaría, pero...- la niña le miró con desconcierto- es que... estoy esperando a alguien...**

**-Oh...- la pequeña pareció nerviosa ahora por aquel rechazo y trató de sonreír, pero era evidente, que ahora estaba apenada por haberle invitado- no, esta bien... puede ser en otra vez que haya exhibición- dijo tomando a Frankie y abrazandolo contra si- te veo luego Cornelius**

**-Lo siento de verdad Franny- dijo el niño, tratando de que aquello no se viese tan mal como aparentaba, pero la niña ya se había retirado corriendo; el de lentes suspiró pesadamente, antes de pasarse una mano por el rostro. Aquello era mas dificil de lo que había pensado de inicio**

**-Tu si que sabes tratar a las niñas- dijo una voz desde una de las ventanas plegables del domo de cristal**

**-Hola Wilbur- saludo cansinamente Lewis; no era que no se emocionase de ver al chico de la camiseta del rayo, pero ahora, se había desanimado: el jamás hubiese querido herir a Franny, de hecho, esperaba que pudiesen ser amigos, pero al paso que iba, no estaba acertando**

**-La verdad, esperaba otro recibimiento- admitió el chico de ojos castaños, descolgandose de la ventana y dejandose caer arriba de otro de los escritorios, que se encontraba cubierto de papeles y bocetajes de invenciones nuevas del rubio; estos, por el vientecillo creado por el cuerpo al caer, se esparcieron por todas partes como hojas de otoño y el chico se rascó la nuca- Ups! Lo siento Lew...**

**-No importa Wilbur- respondió el rubio, sin siquiera voltear; el otro parpadeó confundido- es... es Franny...**

**Y con eso, el de cabello negro pareció entender de pronto, como si de ungolpe se tratase: Lewis no sentía por el lo mismo que este le profesaba; todas sus miradas y atenciones, habían sido justamente, porque alguna vez, este se volvería su hijo. Era tan obvio! Y el de idiota, creyó que tal vez, era una oportunidad de algo mas...**

**Dolía. Dolía como la muerte. Un golpe de los matones de su escuela, no se comparaba con la presión dolorosa de saber, que su ilusión no era mas que eso, una tonta ilusión de un niño demasiado necesitado de afecto; su expresión ahora era de dolor, pero el rubio no podía verla, demasiado absorto en la puerta por donde se había ido la pequeña**

**-Tengo que ir a ver la maquina, no la invisibilize ahora que recuerdo- dijo secamente el de cabellos negros, haciendo reaccionar de repente al rubio, que no esperaba ese tono tan cortante y se giró rapidamente**

**-Wilbur?- el de gafas ahora comenzaba a angustiarse, ya habia resbalado en cuanto a Franny y parecía que algo había hecho, que molestó al del flequillo- que sucede?**

**-Nada Lewis- dijo negando con la cabeza el otro mientras pasaba a su lado- deberías aprovechar, mama no debe estar lejos, si la alcanzas, aun puedes arreglar las cosas- se encogió de hombros y salió rapidamente, dejando a un Lewis confundido**

**-Que hice ahora?- dijo mientras sentía que por dentro, algo se comenzaba a desbaratar... y si había confundido los sentimientos del de cabello negro por el y ahora le habia arriesgado? Y si eso le habia molestado?**

**-Deberías tratar de alcanzarlo- Franny se asomaba por el borde de la puerta, con una expresión contrita mientras Lewis salía de su ensimismamiento**

**-Franny?**

**-Te quiere, sabes?- dijo la niña lentamente antes de sonreir pasiva- y tu también lo quieres... es él verdad?**

**La niña lo miró sonriendo comprensiva y el rubio rechazó la posibilidad de negarlo; Goob ya lo había notado y ahora Franny, al parecer había escuchado algo en sus tonos, que le daba a entender el por que del rechazo. Ya que. El chico asintió un poco mientras la niña negaba con la cabeza y se acercaba**

**-Creo... que es mi culpa que este molesto- aventuró y el rubio la miró**

**-No podría ser tan...- el rubio estaba pasmado; era eso?**

**La niña comenzó a reir antes de abrazar al de gafas y darle un beso en la mejilla**

**-Alcanzalo, no lo dejes ir- dijo decidida la niña, colocando las manos en su cintura- y si no quiere entender, yo le podría dar una lección- dijo poniendo su pose de kung fu, mientras hacia reir a Lewis; la pequeña volvió a sonreir animada, antes de empujar al mas alto hacia la puerta- anda ve!**

**-Esta bien, esta bien!- dijo el rubio comenzando a andar hacia la puerta- Franny... gracias**

**-No me las des, pero a cambio, quiero que me jures que me contarás tooodo- dijo la niña a lo que el de lentes se sonrojó fuertemente y salió corriendo, preguntandose como las mujeres podían tranquilizarse tan rapido; tal vez algun dia, se daría el tiempo de estudiarlas**

**Wilbur solo se encontraba en esos momentos, recargada la frente en el cristal de la nave, mientras se maldecía una y otra vez por haberse mostrado de esa forma; Lewis no tenía la culpa, la tenía él por haber creido algo, basado solo en lo que quería creer.**

**-Wilbur!- los pasos del rubio se dejaron oir pero el otro chico no volteó- Wilbur, que sucedió?**

**-Nada, te dije que deje la maquina...**

**-Hace unos días me pediste que no te mintiera, tu haz lo mismo- dijo el niño con firmeza, mirandole un poco por sobre el hombro- por favor dime, hice algo malo?**

**-No...- dijo simplemente- ya fuiste a buscar a mama? Debes darte prisa, no queremos que se detenga la continuidad...**

**El de gafas ya no sabía que hacer, aquello comenzaba a ponerle muy nervioso y el miedo de perder todo lo que tenía, lo volvía a vecs, demasiado impulsivo.**

**-Estoy harto de esa estupida continuidad!- exclamó apretando los puños- porque no puedo vivir como yo quiero?**

**-Estas consciente de lo que estas diciendo?- ahora Wilbur se giró para confrontarlo- estas poniendo en riesgo la vida de muchas personas! Y además... tu estas enamorado de Franny! No querras perderla verdad?- lo ultimo lo escupió con toda la rabia que sentía contra si mismo y lo demostró en su mirada, dejando con los ojos como platos al rubio**

**-Que eres idiota o que?- gritó ahora Lewis apretando los puños- que no te das cuenta?**

**-Pues no, porque como has dicho, soy idiota!- gritó de regreso Wilbur- igual que lo creen todos los de mi familia!**

**Lewis se impresionó por aquella confesión, pero ya estaban gritando y sacando aquellas cosas y lo siguiente, simplemente brotó.**

**-Pues por algo es imbecil!- le devolvió- porque estoy enamorado de ti!**

**Aquello dejó sin palabras a Wilbur, que se quedó congelado, mirando como el pecho del niño enfrente suyo se movía erraticamente, por los nervios y su estado tan alterado**

**-Lewis...**

**-Asi son las cosas Wilbur... no puedo estar con Franny, no voy a estarlo... traté porque no quiero arriesgarte... pero no puedo...- la voz del niño comenzó a volverse debil y entrecortada, mientras algunos sollozos ahora acompañaban sus palabras y sus puños cerrados, temblaban con fuerza- te amo Wilbur... pero no como tu piensas...**

**El Robinson del futuro no necesitaba mas. Aquello era lo único que le bastaba, para saber que lo que haria, sería definitivo y no habría fuerza en la tierra, el tiempo o el espacio, capaz de separarlo de aquel hermoso niño; porque Lewis, ahora sería suyo y de nadie mas.**

**No espero otro segundo y sin dejarle al otro replicar, le tomó de la cintura y lo acercó contra sí; la otra mano, la colocó en la barbilla del rubio, de manera que los celestes orbes del mas bajito, se cruzaron con los castaños del pelinegro. Y sin otra palabra, mas que el sentimiento que quemaba los corazones de ambos, a un solo tiempo, el chico besó los labios de Lewis, con torpeza y nervios, pero con un intento inocente, de trasmitirle aquello que no había podido decir dias atrás, pero que sabía que mantenia en su interior, desde aquel día en que lo viese arrastrando su invento.**

** Y ardía. Aquel primer beso, ardia por dentro como llamas vivas, su estomago se habia ido a saltar a la altura del corazón y no podía controlar su temblor, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por la nuca del rubio, acariciando el cabello de este**

**Y Lewis... creía que estaba muriendo. Y si así era morir, con gusto se dejaría caer en los brazos de la muerte, sin dudarlo o poner resistencia; con los mismos nervios y torpeza del chico del relampago, le beso de regreso, temblando mas aferrandose a la espalda de este, como si temiera que fuese a desaparecer de un momento a otro, por aquel suceso.**

**Lo amaba demasiado como para perderlo. Pero no desaparecía, continuaba ahi, con él, besandole con mas confianza, impregnandole con su aroma.**

**Y ambos se dieron cuenta de que, no importaba que, jamás se separarían el uno del otro.**

**Nunca.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**TBC**


End file.
